Trading Yesterday
by Shiverpass
Summary: Edwin was lonely, but so was Emma. What else were they to do? Sometimes when things are taken at desperate measures, lives will be saved.


**A/N:** Alright, so after watching 1x06, I just had to write a quick one-shot for Edwin Jenner's character. This is AU (_obviously_) where the ending is different than what was in the episode. So please, enjoy! And _please __review_!

**Warning:** Sexual content and strong, suggestive language. (_This is the unedited version. The edited version will be up when I have the time. Obviously, I didn't have the time to edit, which really made me mad. But hopefully there aren't too many mistakes._)

* * *

The sound of the water turning on as Emma twisted the faucet felt foreign, and yet so familiar. Foreign because it had been so many days since she heard anything like it. Familiar because it seemed that it was just yesterday when she was stepping into her bedroom's bathroom shower as part of her nightly ritual. A hot shower was the only way to help her sleep.

But she wasn't even sure she'd get any sleep tonight. She never could ever since the Walkers walked the earth. No matter how safe she was now, she still felt the chilled fear that she would never ever be safe again.

But right now, that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that she was smiling for the first time since then. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relieved. Relieved because the hot, scolding water that hit her skin began washing away all the sweat, fear, guilt, dried tears, blood, and dirt away. Clean wasn't something she was used to anymore.

The shampoo that had been forgotten in the bottom of her backpack sat in her hand. She squeezed its contents into her free hand, filling the shower's atmosphere with a scene so strong she felt dizzy for a moment. Fragrance. That, she hadn't sensed in a while. Right away, she depicted bananas and coconut. She hummed happily as she scrubbed her poor dark blonde hair clean, unable to get over the excitement.

She made a mental note to thank the man who saved all of their lives later, if Rick doesn't get to him first.

When her skin had turned a lobster red, her skin had smelled of a clean breeze, and her fingertips began to prune, she shut the water off, opening the shower door and grabbing a big, white, fluffy towel to wrap around her body.

She walked over to the mirror at the sink, wiping away the moisture to take a look at herself. She hadn't looked in the mirror for days. What she saw shocked her.

She looked different. New lines graced her features, her hair was longer, her bangs had started to naturally fall to the side, her blue eyes looked more grey-er than ever, her skin was paler than ever, and bags sat under her poor eyes.

She remembered it as if it was just yesterday. Returning from her old best friend's pool with sun-kissed skin and fresh eyes. She was so innocent back then. She knew nothing about hitting anyone or of fighting back. But now things were different. She had lost count of how many Walkers she had killed. She had even lost count with how many survivors she had met and watched die.

_Life is all one big contradiction anymore, _she thought to herself with a smirk.

She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, making haste to brush her teeth before she stepped out into the room. Jacqui was just pulling on a pair of socks as she looked up at Emma.

Emma walked over to her opened backpack, digging to the bottom for her fresh clothes she had saved in case a time like this would become possible. Pastel salmon pink tank top, simple cotton undies, and black jeggings.

She pulled her old bra on, soon dressing in the clean clothes as she soon glanced at her worn boots. They may say she's safe, but she won't feel safe until she knows she can sit down, prepared to jump and run at any minute.

So she added on her old tube socks and pulled on her ankle boots, pulling her damp hair up in a ponytail. She walked to the door when Jacqui stopped her.

"Where are you going?" she asked calmly.

Emma didn't look at her. She still had trouble associating with anyone anymore after all that has happened. "I'm going to thank the man for saving our lives," Emma told her as she walked out.

The man was sitting all alone among the panels of desks with computers on their walls. Emma wasn't used to this and had no idea what to call the room. When Emma had reached him, she sat down in one of the swivel chairs next to him. She watched as he slightly jumped and turned to look at her with alarm. She knew what that felt like, to be so unused to the presence of another human being.

This man wasn't bad looking. And shockingly, Emma felt an old feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt since her boyfriend Heath. Attraction.

The man had slightly balding blonde hair, brown eyes, and calm features. He looked at Emma warily, saying nothing as if to wait for her to be the first to speak.

"I came by to thank you," Emma said shyly, avoiding any eye contact.

Everyone else was either spending family time together, prowling around drunk, or having sex. Slightly, Emma felt left out, but at least she was here with someone else. Someone hopefully sane. He seemed sane.

Emma couldn't help herself and looked up at him to see a small smile and him slightly nodding his head. He seemed to have no knowledge of what to say at the moment.

"I'm Emma," she then said, feeling bold now.

"Edwin," the man said as he put his hand out to her. She took it, feeling comfort from the strength and warmth of his grip.

Their eyes met again and for a split something, Emma saw something familiar in his eyes. Loneliness, self-doubt, desire. So she wasn't the only one feeling these things. Or maybe it was just her imagining that he was feeling these things too.

"Do you ever have the feeling that today will be your last day?" Emma asked.

Edwin was quiet for a minute. "Not often," he answered her softly.

"I'm feeling it right now," Emma said as she looked down at her hands and then up at Edwin again.

"Me too," Edwin said, nodding his head once.

That was all she needed to hear and that was all they needed to talk about for what was said next.

* * *

She wasn't sure if it were her hormones, if it was the fact she hadn't had sex in so long, or if it was because he naturally had that perfect effect over her. But she was sure that she was horny and she wanted Edwin more than she had wanted anything during the apocalypse.

Some called it the Apocalypse, some called it an epidemic, and others called it so many other different things. Emma was one of those who called it the Apocalypse.

Edwin had pulled her into an empty room, safe from any hearing range or knowing distance of all the others. The room was dark, save for a few lights here and there. He backed her up against a wall, his mouth hungrily claiming hers.

It felt so good to be kissed. Oh, how she had missed that.

Her muscles down south clenched deliciously as his hand grasped at her breast. He squeezed it possessively, earning a small moan from her. Her lips parted for his tongue's entrance, which had been tracing her lips during their kiss. His lips felt so enticing against hers.

Their tongues moved together like a dance as he let go of her breast and his hands grasped the hem of her tank top, soon pulling it up and off of her. They had to break the kiss momentarily, earning an impatient sigh from Emma before he claimed her mouth once more.

He pressed his body against hers, his erection obvious against her thigh. Her arms encircled his neck loosely, putting them there for casual placement as they continued to kiss. Then he pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instantly as their tongues battled together. His hands grasped at her ass, squeezing them gently, kneading them as he walked them over to the room's couch.

He laid her down on it, their lips breaking apart as he grasped at the waist of her jeggings and pulled them down. He stopped to untie her boots to slide them off with her socks and jeggings. Now, she was left in just her bra and undies, feeling so exposed in so long.

Edwin unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside as he worked at his belt and nearly ripped it out from the loops. Soon he was left naked before Emma. Emma had sat up, wanting to grab for him, but he was too fast for her. He got on the couch behind her, his lips at her ear. She felt his hot breath brushing against her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind," he whispered to her huskily as he grasped her waist and pulled her up so she sat on her knees. He pushed a knee between them, pushing her legs apart enough for what he had planned next.

Emma was trembling with need, her breath quick...but not as quick as her rapid heartbeat. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

It felt as if her whole body was on fire, yearning for him. She hadn't been touched like this before, which took her by delightful surprise momentarily. Her past partners had been either too gentle or too rough and possessive. But Edwin...Edwin was being the perfect in-between. Gentle, lustful, and the right amount of roughness that Emma had always wanted.

She gasped with a slight yelp when she felt his hand go between her thighs, starting at her front and brushing back teasingly against her dripping pussy. Her knees went slightly wobbly, causing her groin to start to burn with even more desire.

She let out a needy moan, her back slightly arching from his touch. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled back. Then she felt her bra being unclasped and pulled off. She watched it get thrown to their pile of clothing. Then, it was skin to skin, her back to his chest.

"Wh-" she began.

"I want us to enjoy this as long as we can," he said hungrily, but with determination.

She said nothing, just letting him do as he pleased. _Anything, _she thought desperately.

With her her weight now back against his strong chest, which was lightly dusted with blonde hair, she sat astride his one leg. His erection laid straight up against her thigh as she felt one hand steady her with grasping on her waist and the other hand grasping at her bare breast. She moaned out, feeling as if every part of her was now sensitive from lack of touch.

"So needy," he breathed in her ear. "You have no idea how beautiful you are," he then added in a lower voice.

His hand that was grasping at her breast squeezed slightly, pinched at her nipple which made her mewl, and then let go. It slide down her side slowly as if to map out the skin on her side, and then it slid over her thigh. He stopped at her knee, brushing back to her hip lighter than it brushed up to her knee. She was getting desperate, anxious of how his hand would feel against her dripping sex.

His hand delved underneath her panties, cupping her sex. She jumped slightly at the sudden pleasure, moaning a quick and small one as she turned her face to nuzzle into his neck.

"You're so wet and ready for me," he then breathed.

"Please," was all Emma could manage to plead.

She could feel him smile.

Her hips slightly jerked when she felt a finger dip between her folds and press against her swollen clit. She moaned again, louder this time, as that finger began to circle that bud of nerves slowly. He continued the motion for a while, causing Emma to begin to grind her hips against his hand, moaning, mewling, whimpering, and audibly hitching her breath every so often. She was ready to convulse when he stopped, taking his hand out from under her undies. She whimpered loudly.

She felt so desperate to the fact that she readied a hand to move down and touch herself when Edwin grabbed at her hand.

"Ah-ah. Only I get to touch you right now," he told her in a slow and seductive voice.

"_Please_," Emma repeated from earlier.

There was a moment's hesitation before Edwin spoke. "Get on your hands," he told her.

Emma had a bit of trouble, but she managed to push herself off of him and lean forward until her hands were planted on the comfortable sofa cushion. She felt him draw her panties down. She helped him by moving her legs up one at a time so he could take them off.

"So beautiful," she heard him murmur with surprise.

She said nothing. All she could do was wait.

And before she could even ready herself, Edwin had thrust quickly and deep into her. She cried out, needing to bite her lip so she wouldn't get too loud.

"That's right, sweetie. _Feel me_," he said as he slightly rolled his hips, letting Emma feel the full sweet assault.

At first, all she could think of was, _he's too much,_ but then she moaned out at how delicious it felt to be filled like this after so long. He had buried himself in her to the hilt, stretching her as much as she could stretch. Almost as if he were a perfect fit.

"_Fuck_," Emma hissed.

The two staid there like that for a while. He would roll his hips more and more every now and then, wanting her to get the just of him. And after a while, when her moans had ceased, he began to slowly pull out and push back into her.

"So tight," he breathed has if it were heaven.

Emma's mouth hung open as she moaned, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the things he was making her feel. His pace slightly increased, her sweet spot being hit the right way in the sense that after a while, she could feel an overwhelming orgasm begin to build up.

"Oh fuck," she hissed.

"Try and hold on," he said in almost a begging voice that was stressed from the pleasure he was obviously feeling from fucking her.

She tried. It was hard work as she tried to slow down how fast her orgasm was building up. But it didn't help at all when he felt him reach down and pinch her clit. She cried out slightly at the sudden push of pleasure, threatening her orgasm worse.

"Oh, fuck," he hissed.

He continued to pound into her until his thrusts had become quicker and more harsher, rougher. He had her panting, clawing at the cushions, and moaning, Her hips moving in time with his to meet with him.

"I'm so close. Can't...hold...on..." she said amongst a long moan.

Suddenly, her body had went still, she was crying out his name, her walls quivered around his thick length, and she came. She had cried out so loudly she had to lean down and bury her face in the cushion armrest to muffle her cry.

When her orgasm began to come down from its highest peak, she felt his body go still behind her, soon feeling his hot seed spill deep within her. She felt him remain there for a while longer until he slowly pulled out, earning a slow and small groan from Emma.

"Fuck," Edwin said breathlessly.

He had leaned back against the armrest behind him as Emma slowly sat up, turning around to look at Edwin and his beautiful form in the poor lighting. Her eyes were adjusted, so she saw him well enough. Gosh, he was so beautiful to her. She openly adjusted her legs and collapsed against him. Their breathes had become one, and Emma could feel their heartbeats be the same.

It was a strange feeling, to feel his heartbeat match her rhythm, to feel his breath rise and fall at the same time hers did. It made her smile slightly.

"You're smile is beautiful," she heard him say. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting with his. Her smile slightly grew as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

She felt spent. She wasn't used to this at all. And she was sure he wasn't used to this either. But she was purely spent. She needed sleep. And for the first time, she couldn't wait for it.

"Get dressed, I'll walk you to your room," he told her softly.

She grabbed his shoulders, holding him close to her. "C-can I sleep with you tonight? I can't sleep if I'm left alone," she whispered.

He hesitated, his body slightly stiffening under her grasp. A warning sign blinked brightly in the back of Emma's mind that maybe that was the wrong thing for her to say. So her body stiffened as well, ready for any blow.

"Yeah, you can," he then softly told her. He got up, tossing her clothes to her. "Come on, I'll show you to my room," he told her. He pulled his clothes on at the same time as her. She grabbed her socks and stuffed them into her boots as her free hand was found clasped in Edwin's.

It was a nice feeling.

Funny thing when your hand is in someone else's – someone else that you don't dislike, you feel safe, happy, cared for, important. Which was everything Edwin was making her feel and more.

So he took her to his room. He laid down on the couch he had been sleeping on as she crawled on top of him. She was practically just a feather to him, which was comfortably not a problem. His hand slowly stroked her back, more as a comfort for him than her as the two fell asleep like that. Emma had her face nuzzled into his neck with her elbows bent as her hands gently rested against his collarbone. Her legs were slightly curled around him, but dangling loosely around him if anything. The two had fallen into the first restless sleep in a long time.

But tomorrow had so much different things in store for everyone.

* * *

Emma didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should cry, scream, try her best to grab at him, or to just get the hell out of there. The clock on the wall was counting down under ten minutes. It took a good whole minute to get out of there and another minute to get at a safe distance from the place was going to blow up in seven minutes.

"Edwin!" Emma screeched as her widened, wet eyes stared at the red numbers changing on the clock. "Edwin don't you dare do this!"

She wasn't going to let go of him. She was so sick and fucking tired of people coming into her life and her having to constantly say goodbye to each and everyone one of them. He had a chance to live. But he couldn't die like this. This just wasn't right. Suicide.

Emma had no choice. She lunged at him her hands cupping his face so she made him look up at her roughly. "Don't you dare do this to me! I won't say goodbye to you. You have a chance! For God's sake, listen to Rick!" she screeched. The others had run off. All that was left was Jacqui and Dale talking Andrea out of staying.

His eyes finally met with hers. They searched back and forth, looking desperately into her eyes as if he was seeing what was happening clearly in them. To everyone else, he was being such an automated machine, just like Vi.

"We could have something, Edwin! Fight with me!" she begged him.

Her eyes looked up at the clock, which was now counting down from five minutes.

_Fuck this._ She leaned forward and crushed her lips to his, praying to any god out there that it would be enough to convince him. She soon pulled away, just as Andrea was getting off of the ground with the help of Dale. The two ran out in front of Emma as she followed behind them. Her boots hit against the floor with loud thuds as she ran as fast as she could, adrenaline drowning her thoughts and actions. Tears clouded her vision as she pushed herself to keep moving, to get out of there as soon as she could.

She didn't dare look behind her with the knowledge that he wouldn't be there. She was felt the hurt she had found herself accustomed to. That one night was worth it though, wasn't it?

She jumped through the large crack in the window, seeing the loaded cars on the road. She drew out her gun and shot at any Walkers that came at her. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as she jumped to the large sand bag walls. She collided with the ground as she sobbed just as the explosion went off behind her.

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, staring down at the grass at the feel of strong, familiar arms wrapped around her in protection. _Edwin._

When the explosion had thoroughly stopped, she felt the arms leave her. She sat up, her knees now dirty as she turned around to look up at Edwin. There were tears in his eyes as he cupped her face and pulled her to him, hugging her close.

"I'm too attached to you. I wouldn't dare leave you," he whispered shakily.

Emma clutched at him, taking in the sent of his body wash, which was a mix of spice and lavender. Her backpack laid unharmed beside her with her gun sprawled atop it. She curled against Edwin, finding all the comfort she needed.

He stroked her hair, cradling her close.

Just one night was all it took and the two were hooked on each other. If it was for the sex, so what. But The two were lonely and needed a companion. Now they've got that.

When dealing with Walkers for days upon days, relationships with everyone change. What was once thought to be foolish was now just normal. At any day before the Walkers, a one-night stand that turned into desperate holding would be considered just a 'infatuation'. Something foolish, stupid, worthless. But right now, it was what the two needed and would probably need for days to come. Emma had no idea where she'd be if yesterday didn't happen.

The four ran to the cars, getting in them as they quickly drove away. They needed to get out of there. Where they were going next, no one knew. But it was a sure thing that it would take a while for everyone to be okay with Edwin being there with them now, practically in place of Jacqui now.

But Edwin and Emma had each other right now. That was the main thing.


End file.
